Warm Hearts
by Hawkyshadows
Summary: 3rd story in my Flames of Passion storyline Leah spends a little time with her son and daughter while Brightfire is working


**Warm Hearts**

"Mama, Hey Mama!" shouted a small voice from the upper story of a large ranch house in Twinleaf Town the house of a small family of four, though not your average family to be sure. Soon after the voice called down a small Chimchar with a blue flame and a baseball cap came running down the stairs. The Chimchar was wearing a small pair of green shorts and a baggy brown T-shirt with his mother's green eyes, clutched to his chest was a 9 inch model plane but in his haste to show his mother his prize he didn't realize she was mopping the floor. Shilo had just enough time to look up before her son slid along the floor and smashed into her bucket of subs, which went flying through the air and landed on her youngest child's head after he finished sliding across the room. "Leo Lee Miller what have I told you about running around the house!" she scolded lightly going over to make sure he was alright, being careful for her unborn child's sake as she bent down to her son helping him up and setting him on the counter to start drying him off. She and his father, her Pokémon Brightfire, had been officially together for about 18 years and together they had Leo who had just turned 8 a few months ago and her oldest child, a daughter, named Flaire Lynn Miller who was 15. "Mama, I finished it look!" the young Pokémon held out the plane, every part and piece had been hand painted and placed together by him alone he had been working on it for 8 months and was quite proud of it.

"That's wonderful sweetie it looks beautiful, I'm glad you finally finished it, when you're father gets back from work you'll definitely need to show it to him" she smiled softly and started to dry him off "Yeah and maybe he'll help me fly it later if it isn't to late when he gets back" Leo said excitedly wiggling happily as his gave him some dry clothes. His father worked with his grandma in a restaurant where, according to his mother, people do double battles he helped cook and sometimes did tricks with his fire attacks to help pay bills, some people thought it was odd that his father was a Pokémon and his mom was a human but did have lots of friends to play with so he didn't care what anyone else thought. "What are you two doing I'm trying to talk on the phone, you're being really loud" mother and son turned as one at the sound of the voice to reveal Flaire standing at the bottom of the stairs her hands on her hips and a cell phone gripped in one fist.

Flaire was a tall Monferno with torn jeans and a light grey hoodie tied around her waist she was wearing a white sleeveless T-shirt and she had her father's blue eyes. "Look Flaire I finished it" Leo said again dashing, much more carefully, over to his sister to show her his model plane "Great squirt now keep it down" she said punching him a little roughly on the arm though a small grin appeared on her face looking at her little brother's glowing face. Brightfire walked through the door to immediately be tackled by his son, who was yelling excitedly about this plane he got for his birthday before Leo rushed outside to fly it. "He's very excited" his mate said with a gentle smile as they watched their son leap around outside making airplane noises "I noticed" he responded taking her into his arms and kissing her in greeting "Seriously right here, that's so gross guys" Flaire groaned moving around them to head outside as well. "I wonder what it'll be this time" she said pressing a hand to her growing belly "Whatever it is it'll be beautiful like it's mother" he said kissing her forehead and calling his children into the house so that they could get ready for bed. "I love you" she muttered leaning her head against his shoulder "I love you too" he purred holding her against him feeling his unborn child kick inside his mate's belly. The young family, though not easily accepted in the public eye, had warmth in their hearts that extended from the love their parents shared they stood together in times of trouble and enjoyed their days as long as the sun graced their small slice of earth.


End file.
